


dyin for your love

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Only Kind of - Freeform, Oral Sex, Trans Character, author is trans to be clear, im so fucking sorry, kind of, sorry for the really mediocre filler sections i have 2 jobs and im dying, unbetaed and posted without proofreading ill do that shit later, wrote a lot of this while looping stella thank you gentaro king of sex, you can tell which parts i wrote before work and which parts i wrote after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obviously, he wasn’t getting enough attention, and so he looked for someone else to get it from, “Kaoru-san isn’t too busy for me, right?”“Now’s not a great time, y’know,” He folded and pet Ritsu’s head, scratching gently behind his right ear and smiling when it earned him a noise of approval, “Nice to see you, though, you smell nice.”





	dyin for your love

**Author's Note:**

> first of all im so fucking sorry for writing this and second of all im so fucking sorry for not finishing out my outline, i just really wanted to get this out by halloween (even though its almost midnight in my time zone lmao)
> 
> english is not my only language, typos are corrected over time :(

Even with snow falling from the sky, Kaoru felt as if his hollow was in the dead center of a heat wave. The sun shone through the clouds, preventing him from sleeping off the itching arousal making itself at home in the pit of his stomach. The winter months were always annoying, but he’d had years to get used to the uncomfortable build up and the inevitable series of hardly satisfying orgasms. Rolling over in his nest of, admittedly, ratty blankets, he shielded his eyes from the dim sunlight; smelling the top blanket was a disappointing experience, not that he really expected to smell anyone else on it. If he really huffed, maybe he could smell Izumi’s shampoo from a few weeks prior. It was probably enough to get him off, with a little imagination.

“Kaoru-san?” Ritsu’s voice sounded far away, but Kaoru’s nose told him otherwise. 

It was strange to smell another person after isolating for a while, overwhelming in the best way. With every pro there was a con, and the unconscious grind of his hips against the pile of blankets underneath him was certainly a problem. When he managed to gather the dignity to look up, Ritsu had crept much closer, squatting a foot or so away. As Kaoru shifted into a new position, he took it upon himself to wriggle into the makeshift nest, pressing up against Kaoru’ like he’d been neglected for days before stumbling into the hollow. That wasn’t the case, considering how strongly he smelled of tea and incense, but Kaoru played along, relaxing to act as a sufficient pillow. Ritsu was clearly pleased, setting up against him with a contented sigh.

“How was Hajime-kun?” Ignoring Ritsu’s wordless pleas for head pets, Kaoru shifted for comfort and made a valiant attempt to put a blanket between them.

“Good as always, but too busy.” Obviously, he wasn’t getting enough attention, and so he looked for someone else to get it from, “Kaoru-san isn’t too busy for me, right?”

“Now’s not a great time, y’know,” He folded and pet Ritsu’s head, scratching gently behind his right ear and smiling when it earned him a noise of approval, “Nice to see you, though, you smell nice.”

“Mmm, you smell sweaty.” Ritsu’s nose twitched against Kaoru’s neck, “Kinda late for you to still be like this, huh? You’re usually calmed down by now.”

Kaoru had to take a few deep breaths to keep from responding outwardly to the brush of Ritsu’s nose against his neck. They didn’t help much, since he hadn’t felt the touch of another person in a few weeks and Ritsu smelled like something he wanted to eat for dinner, but it was worth a try. Obviously he’d tensed, or otherwise indicated that he wasn’t so relaxed anymore, as Ritsu had begun to purr quietly, nuzzling his face against Kaoru’s shoulder. His cold hands wormed their way into the front of Kaoru’s kimono, temperature soothing against heated skin. The purring didn’t actually do much to help, but it was cute and Ritsu was being sweet, so it didn’t matter much. Kaoru had to be careful not to let him snuggle too close, though, not needing the shame of accidentally grinding on him.

“Eh, just haven’t done much about it yet.” He scratched behind Ritsu’s ears again, trying again to subtly wriggle his hips away from him. Even though it wasn’t necessarily his fault, it was still embarrassing to have a borderline painful boner while cuddling his best friend’s little brother.

“Shouldn’t you be home right now? I’m sure Rei-kun misses you.” The yawn muffled in his kimono, that dissolved into soft chirr, made Kaoru want to roll Ritsu over even more. He didn’t want to kick him out, whether it was sentimentality or hormones, but keeping him around when Kaoru was in such a state was a horrible idea. 

“Yuck,” Ritsu’s fingers dug hard into his sides, “He’s too clingy, it’s _soooo_ annoying.” Kaoru didn’t think to mention that it ran in the family.

“Can’t argue with that. But this probably isn’t the best hideout for you right now.” The fur around Ritsu’s neck was soft when Kaoru’s fingers brushed it on his way to nudge Ritsu’s shoulders back.

“Kaoru-san doesn’t want me here?” The words were accompanied by a dramatized sad tone, but Ritsu’s hands were wandering with mischief, fingertips dragging along Kaoru’s chest.

“You’re so mean to me…” In a flash, Kaoru’s hand was being guided into Ritsu’s open shirt. His skin was soft and cold, heart racing under the bindings over his chest, “Putting me out in the cold…” 

Kaoru’s mouth was dry as he, against his better judgement, spread his fingers against Ritsu’s ribs, warming the skin to the best of his ability. Hopefully if he just helped him warm up, Ritsu would get bored and leave to find someone else to sleep on. It didn’t take long for Ritsu to curl closer, swinging a leg over Kaoru’s thighs and coaxing his hand further into his clothes. It was so wrong and Kaoru was absolutely going to be strung up in a tree when he inevitably got the impulse to roll on top of him and satiate the primal hunger gnawing at his resolve. The mere thought of holding Ritsu down and getting off against his bare stomach while he squirmed and gasped made Kaoru’s cock twitch against the inner silk of his kimono.

“Rei-kun’s gonna kill me.” Kaoru considered who to put in his will, shivering when Ritsu nosed underneath his ear.

“Nah, he’ll be glad to know I,” Ritsu’s breath fanned hot against Kaoru’s neck, shuddering with quiet laughter as he imitated his brother, “‘Sought refuge in your humble company’ or whatever he’d say.”

“You probably smell like a horny fox, Ritsu-kun.” Kaoru shivered, rocking his hips shamefully against the inside of Ritsu’s thigh unable to help himself at the mere thought of Ritsu smelling like him, “Sorry.” He bit the inside of his cheek, eyes fluttering shut.

“I bet I’d smell like a senselessly fucked kitty if you’d stop thinking about Anija’s ugly mug and played with me a little.” His words were followed by the feeling of his teeth digging into Kaoru’s pulse point, just shy of breaking the skin.

Kaoru couldn’t even grind forward again, paralyzed by arousal. He tried to suppress the shaky little moan that surfaced when Ritsu spoke so crudely, but it came out on the coattails of a pathetic whimper. Ritsu took it as a positive reaction, hiking his leg up until it rested around Kaoru’s waist and wiggling close enough to teasingly grind against the bulge in Kaoru’s kimono. The punched-out, desperate sounding word vomit that escaped his mouth was satisfying enough to make Ritsu giggle, pushing Kaoru’s head down until his lips met the rough fabric over the upper half of his torso. Thoughtlessly, Kaoru kissed at his chest, wishing there was nothing in his way. At the rate they were moving, his kimono would be ruined long before Ritsu’s clothes came off. Not that Kaoru was planning on taking Ritsu’s clothes off, no matter how lightheaded the thought made him.

When he got his bearings, and when Ritsu got bored of ruining the insides of their clothes, the real whining began. 

“You can’t say stuff like that when you don’t mean it, especially when I’m all pent up and bordering on feral.” Kaoru complained into his chest, wincing when Ritsu pulled his hair.

“I’m not kidding, but if Kaoru-san needs a demonstration, he can suck on my fingers until they’re wet enough for one.” Ritsu wiggled his fingers, rolling onto his back when Kaoru sat up and broke all physical contact, “Unless you want me to be kidding, in which case I’m a laugh riot and I definitely don’t want to finger you until you cum all over yourself.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes, tuning Ritsu out for both of their sakes as he crawled out of the nest of blankets and made a break for the bank of snow by the back end of his hollow. It was cold against his overheated skin, even more soothing that Ritsu’s eerily cold skin, though not as satisfying to touch. That was for the best, though, because Kaoru was already turned on enough for that his legs didn’t quite want to work. Outdoor smells diluted the smell of both Ritsu and his own arousal, easing the stress of calming down. Before long, he was back in control, and his feet were getting awfully cold.

When he returned to his nest, Ritsu hadn’t moved much, rubbing his face on Kaoru’s blankets and still purring like a housecat. As soon as he saw Kaoru come back, he rolled onto his back again and opened his arms, batting his eyelashes. Sleep clung to his eyelids, hair mussed by its friction against the blankets. It was cute in a more innocent way, surprisingly.

“Kaoru-san…” He still smelled way too good, but his behavior had strayed from teasing, “Lay with me?”

Crawling into the blanket pile, Kaoru noted that the blankets stunk of Ritsu in a way that was almost domestic. What was more domestic, though, was the way he easily curled up in Ritsu’s arms, happy to bathe in his scent. He’d have to wash his sheets once mating season was over, but for the time being, there was no place he’d rather be. Kaoru found himself snuggling into Ritsu’s shoulder in no time, appreciating the soft down fur around the collar of his top. They laid together for a while, breathing synced and body heat shared. Ritsu, at some point, had started petting Kaoru like a cat, scratching genty behind his ears and occasionally petting them too. Unfortunately, Kaoru’s dick wanted more than that, leaking into his kimono in a way that got very uncomfortable after a while. Lucky him that Ritsu had a sixth sense for things like that.

“You should kiss me if you want to.” Ritsu was still touching his ears, ruffling and then smoothing the hair around them.

Kaoru thought about it for a minute, weighing the pros and cons. Pros: kissing was fun, Ritsu was _really_ cute, and it’d probably give him something to think about while sniffing his blankets later. Cons: Ritsu was a tease and would almost definitely press up against him again, Rei would kill him if he knew how close Kaoru was to fucking his little brother in a dirty fox hollow, and he was already hard enough to be aching. The smart thing to do would be to decline and ask to be left alone, and then have some quality time with his right hand. His left brain told him to stop touching the curve of Ritsu’s side, but he didn’t listen, trailing warm fingertips over the subtle jut of his clothed hip bone. 

“Hm?” Their faces were close now, noses nearly touching. 

Rather than silently argue with himself, Kaoru shifted into Ritsu’s space, kissing him softly in hopes of taking things a little slow. It wasn’t really for his own sake, and he was pretty sure Ritsu would have been fine just going at it, but it just felt right. It didn’t last very long, ending when Ritsu got onto his knees, half-crawling into Kaoru’s lap and settling down on the tent in his kimono. The drag of silk combined with the weight of Ritsu on his cock was beyond heavenly, and he couldn’t stop himself from gripping his hips. With a delighted giggle, Ritsu kissed him again, more chaste as he ground forward into Kaoru as if he was prioritizing his own pleasure. Kaoru wasn’t sure why he liked it so much.

“As much as I like the idea of taking you slow and loving,” Ritsu rocked against him, fingers finding their way to the back of Kaoru’s neck, “I think you need it hard and fast right now.” 

“You’re way too good at this,” Kaoru threw caution to the wind, meeting the rocks of Ritsu’s hips, “Who else have you done this to, hm?”

With a little giggle that faded into a soft hum, Ritsu kissed him again, “Maybe you’re my first.”

“No fucking way you’ve never done this before.” Kaoru didn’t let him get away, committing the bow of Ritsu’s back to memory.

“Well…” Slipping his arms out of his outer layer, Ritsu bared his neck to Kaoru in a delicious show of submission, “Never with our clothes off.”

It was almost impossible to resist him, so he didn’t, mouthing at the unmarred skin and just barely keeping the presence of mind to not leave any lasting marks, “Oh yeah? Who’re you rolling around with these days?”

“Promise not to tell on me?” Ritsu was clearly trying to appear as desirable as possible, which wasn’t necessary at all.

“Can’t tell on you without confessing to this,” Kaoru laid Ritsu back, admiring his bared skin, “So your secrets are safe with me.”

Ritsu shivered and adjusted his legs, wiggling until he could comfortably keep their hips together, “Kuma-chan, for one,” He giggled at that, covering his face with his hands, “Don’t tell him I told anyone, he was sooo embarrassed.” 

“Doanis-kun got to have you like this before me?” Kaoru laid over him, kissing behind his ear, “Lucky him..”

“Not exactly like this..” Ritsu sighed, soft and high, and Kaoru nearly bit down, just to hear what he’d sound like.

“Yeah?” Giving into temptation got a pretty moan, accompanied by an uneven roll of his hips against Kaoru’s.

“Mhmm,” Ritsu’s hands dropped from his face to the blankets with a quiet thunk, “I was just practice for him.”

“That’s.” Kaoru pushed up to look him in the eye, “That’s not fair to you, is it?”

“No, I liked it.” Ritsu tugged him back down, “We’re friends, I like playing with my friends.” 

“Ritsu-kun’s a little slutty, huh?” He kissed him again, just because he was close enough, savoring the enthusiasm with which Ritsu’s arms curled around his neck.

“Real talk, though, if you wanna go any further, no more chest binding.” Fingers skirting the edge of Ritsu’s top, Kaoru kissed the tip of his nose.

Ritsu scrunched up his face, obviously not loving the idea, but, after a moment of thought, he nodded, “Fine, but only because I like you so much.”

Kaoru sat back up, pulling Ritsu with him, “If you aren’t comfortable, I can just go in the corner for a while and then we can just hang out.”

Regardless, Ritsu was already beginning to wiggle out of his binder, tossing it away from him and tugging the outsides of his shirt closer to stave off the cold. Kaoru readjusted his grip, hugging Ritsu to his chest and flopping sideways. The position wasn’t comfortable at first, but with some shifting, they were snug as two bugs in a rug. Ritsu couldn’t reach Kaoru’s face anymore, so he kissed and sucked on his neck instead, leaving dark bruises all over the exposed skin. With some hesitation, Kaoru slid his hands inside of Ritsu’s shirt again, rubbing the smooth skin of his back and tracing the dip of his spine. 

“You twitch every time I bite you,” Ritsu mumbled, dragging his sharpest teeth against Kaoru’s pulse, “Want me to take care of you?”

“Mhmm, but you have to let me get you off too.” Kaoru ran his fingers over Ritsu’s ribs, rocking against him again.

“Lame.” Moving away some, Ritsu propped himself up on his elbow, “I only have so much stamina, y’know.” 

“I’ll do all the work if you lay there and look pretty.” Kaoru held his thigh instead of his side, thumb rubbing where his leg and hip met.

“Tempting.” Ritsu nudged Kaoru’s hand to the waistband of his pants, “You’re definitely bigger than my fingers, mind helping me out?”

It was a pleasant surprise to slide his hand down Ritsu’s pants and find that he was already past wet enough to make it easy. Two fingers went in without resistance, making Ritsu squirm and grind down on them. A newfound reserve of arousal hit so hard Kaoru almost threw up when a third finger sank without much prompting, meaning that Ritsu was _very_ well practiced. 

“You can put it in now, I don’t need that much preparation,” It was a relief to find that Ritsu was impatient too, kicking his pants off and tossing them over his shoulder without a single care in regard to where they ended up.

Ritsu was warm inside, soft and tight as Kaoru pushed in all at once. All at once wasn’t the plan, but he felt too good to take it slow. It was a feeling akin to coming home, like everything within him had fallen into place as he made room for himself in Ritsu’s guts. He couldn’t feel his cock from the outside, and he definitely tried, but something told him a few changes in position would change that. Just thinking about it made him twitch, much to Ritsu’s amusement. The teasing was worth it when Ritsu looked up with him with lust-clouded eyes, though, clearly wanting it just as bad as Kaoru wanted to give it to him. Color kissed the apples of his cheeks, making him look like a blushing virgin, even though there was obviously no way this was his first time.

With a shaky inhale, Ritsu dragged him closer, biting and sucking at his earlobe, “You’re _sooo_ big I can hardly fit you inside, huh? Gonna split me in half, Kaoru-san?”

“‘M not hurting you, right?” He rocked a little, offering what he hoped was stimulation.

“Nah, I like being full of you,” Ritsu giggled, wiggling underneath him until something felt especially good, “Do I feel better with my clothes off?”

Kaoru’s head hit his shoulder with a thump, fingers curling around a handful of blankets for an anchor, “You’re gonna kill me…” 

Ritsu giggled again, petting Kaoru some more, “Talk about going out with a bang, huh?” 

Kaoru tried really hard to wait long enough for Ritsu to adjust, nuzzling back into his neck and thoughtlessly leaving a few stray bites this time. Whether he died now or by Rei’s hands later, he was absolutely sated and would be satisfied in death.

“Do me a favor, Kaoru-san,” Ritsu sounded so nice, breathless and the slightest bit whiny, “Be nice to me, I’m too cute to hurt.”

Instead of trying to be sappy, Kaoru started moving, listening for any objection. None came, but Ritsu did spread his legs wider, taking him deeper and groaning when Kaoru ground into spots he didn’t know would feel good. In no time, his voice was high and needy and Kaoru was on the verge of being nonverbal with pleasure. Ritsu’s hips were going to bruise with the grip Kaoru had on them, but he didn’t appear to care. In fact, it almost seemed like he wanted it harder.

“Don’t-- O-oh my god,” Ritsu clung to his shoulders, toes curling and hips jerking up unevenly in time with Kaoru, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop--” 

“C-can’t--” Was all Kaoru could manage, shoving in deeper and pulling Ritsu down harder, as if he’d lost his last bit of control. To be completely fair, he had, fucking up into Ritsu like it was all he knew how to do. He tried to apologize, tried not to like that Ritsu’s moans had skewed some, overwhelmed and potentially pained. Guilt was entering his bloodstream when Ritsu’s back arched with a broken sob, tears meeting his hairline and sticking hair to his temples. Kaoru was pretty sure that was his cue to listen and help him finish, but his mind was working against him, urging him to grip down and hold Ritsu in place. Another apology tumbled out, even as he dragged Ritsu closer and leaned into his next thrust, keeping him at the perfect angle. A cry that sounded frighteningly close to a caterwaul tore from Ritsu’s already strained throat, scratchy and erratic. Nails scored down the backs of Kaoru’s arms, almost hard enough to draw blood. More tears spilled over his lashes and down his cheeks, dripping off and onto the blankets. Seeing him cry definitely shouldn’t have made Kaoru want to double down, but god if it wasn’t one of the most erotic sights on Earth.

Hopefully, Kaoru’s choked out groans were making enough sense to count as wordless praise, because he couldn’t find it in him to form words. All he could do was kiss the line of Ritsu’s sternum, watching the skin pinken and flush under his mouth. As time went on, his shirt fell open, exposing his chest and giving Kaoru a blank canvas to bite and suck on. Bruises littered his entire torso, and Kaoru didn’t want to think about how much trouble he was going to be in when Ritsu went home covered in hickies.

“Feels s-so good, Kaoru-sa--Ah! Oh fuck--” From there, Ritsu’s words were incomprehensible, lost to a slack jaw and a few staccato snaps of Kaoru’s hips.

Ritsu came with a wail, gasping for air and shaking so hard Kaoru could hardly keep hold of him. His legs fell open, still trembling as he recovered, and, with his last bit of sanity, Kaoru stopped, keeping their hips flush. The way Ritsu spasmed around his cock made him want to keep going, plus his hiccuping little whimpers were oh so enticing. But he used his brain and stayed still, flattening down to keep them both in place. Ritsu was still still crying some, face red and lips quivering whenever he tried to speak. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Kaoru kissed his mouth shut, chaste and loving as Ritsu came back down.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Ritsu stopped shaking, instead sniffling and trying to wipe his face on the blankets. Kaoru kissed his cheek, then his lips, then his other cheek, mumbling apologies with every kiss. Ritsu responded a few steps behind, reaching for him with grabby hands that missed when Kaoru moved to wipe his tears away. His cheeks were cold and a little sticky, though not in the way Kaoru wished they were. 

“S’okay,” He kissed turned his head and Kaoru’s hand, unable to reach anything else, “I liked it.”

“You’re all floppy now..” Kaoru settled against him to the best of his ability, finding new places to kiss in apology.

“It felt good,” Ritsu tried to pet his hair, but was ultimately unable to conquer his hand-eye coordination, “You can keep going, I know you want to.”

“You don’t mind?” Kaoru wanted to, so bad, but his heart was winning out for the time being.

“Nah,” Ritsu was regaining his range of motion, squeezing Kaoru’s sides with his thighs, “Just don’t ask me to posture like a submissive wolf to be bred, Corgi’s burned me on that.”

Kaoru couldn’t help but laugh, kissing his lips one last time, “No thanks, I like looking at you way too much.” 

The smile he got was reassuring enough, so he scooped Ritsu closer, getting him upright enough for some leverage. As they shifted to get Kaoru a good angle, Ritsu wiped drool off the corner of his mouth, yawning halfway through. Taking that as a “hurry up,” Kaoru started moving again, bouncing Ritsu on his cock and tucking his face into his neck again. The pliancy made it even better, as did Ritsu’s soft, overstimulated whines. Kaoru was no marathoner, and he was at the end of his game, itching all over with the urge to fuck Ritsu full of cum.

“Can I?” He hoped he was being clear enough, too embarrassed to say the word “knot.”

“Mhmm, I really want it…” Ritsu was already horny again, slippery and hot around Kaoru’s cock as he shoved in one last time.

His knot swelled, pulling a ragged gasp from Ritsu and a long, drawn out moan from Kaoru. Ritsu rocked on it, breath hiccuping and fingers tightening again on Kaoru’s shoulders.

“Good?” Kaoru asked, carefully lying Ritsu down again, hunching over him in an attempt to prioritize his comfort.

Ritsu only nodded, pressing on his stomach and humming happily when he could feel Kaoru’s cock through it. Kaoru wasn’t even close to ashamed when he twitched against Ritsu’s palm. When Ritsu’s smiled drooped with drowsiness, he petted him, trapped between hoping he’d fall asleep and hoping he’d be up for round two. He wouldn’t be ready without a nap, and Kaoru knew that, so he didn’t get his hopes up. His hand was always down for a round or two, though, so at least he wouldn’t be neglected.

After a while his knot went down, and with Kaoru pulling out came a frankly terrifying amount of cum. 

“Mmm, I’m all messy…” Ritsu spread his legs obscenely, and Kaoru could hardly stand to watch cum drip out of him.

He didn’t ask, and he should have, before pressing his face between Ritsu’s thighs, licking up his own cum without hesitation. When Ritsu instinctively closed his legs in shock, Kaoru held them open, pulling back briefly to lick his lips like a man sitting down for dinner. Ritsu was dripping again, though, and he wasn’t one to be wasteful, dipping the tip of his tongue inside to get a better taste. Whether it was the season or the criminal amount of attraction to Ritsu he’d obviously been repressed, cum had never tasted so good. 

“Ohhhh…” Ritsu’s voice hopped a few octaves, chest heaving, “That’s so good…”

Kaoru pulled his hips closer, pressing his tongue in deeper and holding Ritsu still when he tried to fuck himself against it. He wasn’t _that_ selfish, though. Trying to help Ritsu get some more stimulation, he stroked his hip with one hand, moving the other down to give him something to grind against. Ritsu’s next moan was desperate, and Kaoru was running out of cum to lap up, so clearly they needed to wrap it up. His thumb targeted every nerve ending he knew of and his tongue moved like a dehydrated dog, and in record time, Ritsu was arching up against his mouth with a broken cry. 

“You’re so easy to please,” Kaoru giggled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

He felt bad for laughing when he saw Ritsu shaking with the aftershocks, rolling him out of the wet spot they’d left on the blanket and digging out a clean one to cover him up.

“Shut up,” Ritsu’s eyes were already shut, voice slurring with exhaustion, “I need cuddles, I was so good for you…”

Kaoru couldn’t argue with that, snuggling up behind him and kissing the back of his neck. He was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> might write the second sexy part later but here it is!
> 
> (jic i dont, oral knotting was present and huehuehue)


End file.
